Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII
Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII (January 26, 1890 - December 25, 2013) is one of the major antagonists from The Chawosauria Series. In the Chawosauria series, Jonathan D. Bismarck XVII served as the 6th Prime Minister with a rare record of four terms under Emperor Santiago. Serving from January 1, 1940, to December 31, 1979. He used the Premier's office to enrich himself and tried to use the position to come to monarchical power but that last plan was dashed by a legislative election in 1945. Bismarck was a racist and most prominently an anti-semite. He used his manipulative skills to increase his power and fortune but also to achieve the power to oppress others, he targeted Chawosauria's Jewish community in a tyrannical rage by bypassing their civil rights and civil liberty protections to oppress them. Most of Bismarck's antisemitic policies aligned with racial antisemitism. Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII is described as one of Chawosauria's greatest villains who was modestly held accountable for his villainous deeds. Bismarck died a freeman in 2013 and received widespread praise for his political service during a period of mourning. Bismarck's downfall was not many villains, his defeat in the 1945 legislative elections in Chawosauria foreshadowed his political demise but took longer than expected to take effect. He was corrupt, an elitist, and a religious extremist. Biography Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII was born on January 26, 1890 (baptized as Count Asen of Bucharest), in Bucharest, Romania. Born to Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVI and Charlotte Baardsen. His family was members of the Bismarck family, an unpopular aristocratic family and Bismarck himself are one of the problems of the family. In 1901, he was accepted to Chawosauria's famous European boarding school, Lievremont Academy, and began to show his racist tendencies in his first year. Bismarck and other Lievremont students were heading to Belgium for their traditional annual Saint Nicholas Day field trips, and Bismarck and other Lievremont students attended a Saint Nicholas Day parade, and Bismarck was exposed to Zwarte Piet, a blackface character thought up by a Dutch school teacher named Jan Schenkman 13 years before slavery was abolished in 1863 in the Dutch colonies. Bismarck went back to his hotel room disgusted and encountered Jonathan Sarban Boleslaus V, Bismarck told Boleslaus that the blackface makeup was an attempt to sympathize with black people despite blackface's opposite goal. Boleslaus revealed his anti-racist views and Bismarck (accurately but in a petty way) accused Boleslaus of being Jewish for his socially progressive views on race relations. Boleslaus ignored the accusation (because the accusation is true) and left the room. Boleslaus wanted to punch Bismarck but he was afraid Bismarck would punch back even though Bismarck will develop a reputation of repeatedly losing or cower from fist fights. Almost before the 1901-02 school year ends, Bismarck and Boleslaus finally get in a fist fight, but to Boleslaus' surprise, Bismarck retreats in the process. This nearly got the boys expelled. Bismarck continued his school terms until graduating in 1907 and got involved in the 1909 legislative elections, where he appealed to antisemitic rhetoric and populism to bring in working-class voters into voting for him in the process, he finally got elected in the Bucharest District for the House of Commons in the Chawopolis Palace, and began governing in favor of the elite class, pretty opposite from what he campaigned for. He oppressed reports of him governing for the elites from being leaked or reported to working-class voters and used antisemitism to bring up his base. Bismarck actually acts on his antisemitic rhetoric. Bismarck in the Palace campaigned for antisemitic policies and accused Jews of being too powerful, and labeled them as elites, Chawosaurian working-class voters were convinced by Bismarck's populist (or antisemitic) rhetoric, especially those in Bucharest District, and he was reelected in 1919 by a landslide. Bismarck continued his "populist" crusade although mostly governed oppositely in favor of elitism by enriching himself but by the time he becomes Prime Minister, he turns on his elitist friends and got wealthy at both their expense and the expense of working-class and middle-class Chawosaurians. Bismarck planned to use the Prime Minister's office to elevate himself to the Monarchy, but this plan was dashed when his party got defeated in the 1945 legislative elections, losing 178 seats. Emperor Santiago ordered that Bismarck retains his position as Prime Minister but his position as Speaker of the Palace was passed over to the winning party leader who defeated Bismarck's party. Expecting a comeback, Bismarck began to address the rebirth of Israel in 1948 and began targeting Jewish Chawosaurians, disenfranchising them of their civil rights, and began actual military campaigns against Jewish neighborhoods all across Chawosauria. When Bismarck lost the 1945 elections, he was widely expected to leave office on December 31, 1949, but for Bismarck, he still wanted a second term, a term no Prime Minister since his 17th cousin, Frederick William Schwartz, was able to get. Bismarck pleaded with the Emperor to renominate him but refused, and since the Communist Party now controlled the Palace, he seemed so doomed even if he was renominated. Bismarck struggled to win votes even from anti-Communist allies and it increasingly looked as if his time as Prime Minister is really up. Bismarck began to surprise everyone by being motivated to manipulate the number of Communists he needed to win reelection to a second term, and Emperor Santiago tried to resist Bismarck's request for a second nomination, but Santiago compromised with no favors from Bismarck and renominates him. With the renomination on his checklist, Bismarck negotiated with the Communist Party to give him the number of votes he required from their caucus to re-elect him, and he negotiated with ambition and he offered little to compromise in their favor. It took the Communist Party a month to compromise and they began to underestimate his ambitious negotiation skills. The Communist Party caved to Bismarck's request and gave him more than he needed to win reelection in the Palace, a 365-235 vote margin, which it's more than enough for him to reach a historic second term, something 4 of the past 5 Prime Ministers before him have failed to do, and no Prime Minister after Bismarck was successful at seeking a second term since then. This victory shocked everyone, even the Emperor himself was shocked. No question the media was shocked. And apparently, the Communist Party shouldn't have been as shocked as they were when they realized what they've done, they caved. This shows how effective his manipulation was, it also shows how manipulative and charming he was. Bismarck became the first Prime Minister since Frederick Schwartz to reach more than one term. Unfortunately for Bismarck, he suffered another defeat in the 1949 legislative elections, losing 60 seats and started his second term with a weaker minority caucus. Bismarck focused more on the cold war and went on to serve two more terms. Bismarck retired in 1980 and he died in 2013. Personality Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII held a malignant narcissistic, egocentric, and also manipulative personality. Bismarck was willing to blackmail allies and enemies to get his way, Bismarck knew each politician's weakness and fear and used them as blackmail tactics in order to make them compromise for him. Prominent victims include Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX who was Chawosauria's Prime Minister during the 2010s. Bismarck used Boleslaus' Jewish blood as leverage to make him do what Bismarck wanted him to do. Human Rights Violations Chawosaurian Jews Bismarck's abuse against Jewish Chawosaurians and more details can be shown in Chawosauria Wikia. But Bismarck classified Judaism as a mental disorder rather than a religion, but personally believed it was Satanic Cult. Bismarck passed policies and laws strengthened discrimination against Chawosaurian Jews and blocked them from voting, receiving government benefits, and having employment rights. One of Bismarck's worse civil rights violation against Jews was he made the preparation tests for first-year schoolkids biased against those first-year schoolkids who are Jewish. Under Chawosaurian law, before a child starts school, he or she must pass simple math and reading tests to decide if the kid is eligible or not to be educated. Bismarck used this opportunity to oppress Jews. Bismarck made the Jewish kids take college-level tests to ensure they'll fail, dashing the Jewish kids' hopes that they'll start school and at all get a job or career, and Bismarck would use the test results to convince society that Jews are intellectually disabled and that they are not fit to get jobs or go to school. Bismarck would send the national guard to stop Jewish protests despite having state-approved permits to protest and have them killed. The reason why Bismarck hated Jewish people more than other outside groups that he also hated was that he believed the Jews are the ones responsible for the death of Jesus Christ. Bismarck was told this by his elders, his father, his religious elders, and the society around him. Two years before leaving office, he successfully got Amendment XXVII ratified into constitutional law. Amendment XXVII mandates in order to repeal antisemitic laws and policies, national, state, and local, it requires unanimous consent from all state legislatures, the national legislature, and then, the popular will of the people which voter turnout must be 100%. Africans and Arabs Bismarck opposed the European decolonization of Africa and the Middle East because of the fact that Africans and Arabs are now being left to govern their own nations without the rule of White people. Each time a nation in Africa and the Middle East is decolonized, Bismarck gets annoyed and fearful. Black Chawosaurians Bismarck's racism toward black people was very lewd. Bismarck considered black people as more inferior and believed they were cursed, genetically and mentally unstable, and inbred. Bismarck did not recognize the personhood of black people, he supported slavery and genocides against black people. On the issue of Blackface, Bismarck sought to censor Chawosauria's own history of blackface from being revealed to Black Chawosaurians out of fear that it could motivate Black Chawosaurians to rise up against public racial discrimination. LGBTQ+ Chawosaurians The only time Bismarck tried to make homosexuality illegal in Chawosauria (but failed) was in 1976, Bismarck promoted support for the so-called "Buggery Act" of 1976, a bill that sought to define homosexuality as a criminal offense. Chawosauria's new emperor, Timothy Max Roosevelt, who was also the party leader who defeated Bismarck in the 1945 elections, and his Communist Party oppressed the Buggery Act by sabotaging its schedule. The bill died in a 0-0 vote margin. Bismarck was a big opponent against gay rights, he criticized the decriminalization of homosexuality in Europe, Canada, and by the 1970s, in the United States. Bismarck criticized pride parades and he condemned the Stonewall Riots of 1969. He supported traditional marriage (marriage between 1 man and 1 woman) and traditional family roles that only favors heterosexuals. Bismarck hated homosexuals and he actually violated the rights of homosexuals in Chawosauria. Women's Rights Bismarck opposed women's rights including the right to vote. Bismarck accused women's rights of trying to sympathize with gay rights, and personally, he was disgusted with the idea of women casting ballots, women working, and he also believed women were stupid, which led to his history of countless affairs with women. Foreigners and Refugees Bismarck was no friend to immigrants, not even if they're legal. Bismarck was a key person at closing Chawosauria's borders and outright banned immigration in general. Bismarck refused to take Jewish refugees who were trying to flee Nazi Germany, and Bismarck said: "The Jews have no respect for the will of God, which it's cleansing the world of a group of people Jews who killed our Lord". Other Christians An Orthodox Christian, Bismarck hated all Christians who do not believe in the Orthodox Christian faith. Protestants, Roman Catholics, and all other religions. Bismarck believed his Romanian Orthodox Christian faith was superior to Protestantism, Catholicism, and all other religions. Irreligious Chawosaurians Irreligious people such as Atheists, Agnostics, etc, did not have a good relationship with Bismarck. Bismarck hated them all. Irreligion is dominated in Chawosauria, but being ruled by a small Christian elite minority, leading to a populist Communist Party uprising that led to Bismarck's defeat in the 1945 elections in the first place. Bismarck did nothing to oppress them, but his views on non-believers were extremely bad and he wanted them killed, he once commented: "I wish we were still living in the dark ages, back in that time, we used to burn these bastards alive". Irish Chawosaurians Bismarck hated Irish people. Disgusted by Irish culture and the Irish ethnicity, as Prime Minister he built concentration camps to imprison millions of Irish Chawoaurians from 1953 until he left office in 1979, 531.7 Million Irish prisoners died. Bismarck believed the stereotypes that Irish people drink stupidly and that the fact they are predominately not Orthodox Christians, that disgusted Bismarck more. Poor People Bismarck was no fan of helping the poor. Instead, he hurts the poor more. A greedy wealthy person himself, he laughed at poor people and believed they were worthless and he openly mocked them. Crimes and Misdeeds Abuse of Power Bismarck loved defying democratic order. Bismarck was a strong enemy to democracy and wanted to oppress people he hated, especially the Jews. Bismarck bypassed human rights laws and legislative order to disenfranchise Jews of their rights and reduce them into poverty, and he used the political system to enrich himself and trying to rise to higher political power. Obstruction Bismarck obstructed or attempted to obstruct democratic order. Bismarck resisted Emperor Santiago, but Santiago treated Bismarck like a pet, allowing Bismarck to do what he wanted and always caved to his demands. Oppression Bismarck oppressed others who dislike him or just people he disliked. Bismarck limited free speech, news reporting, and moreover. Sexual Affairs Bismarck had various sexual affairs since his time at Lievremont. Bismarck had a wide variety of extramarital affairs and when he gets caught, he blamed his affairs on the Jews. Charlotte Victoria Briskman (1903-1916) Despite Charlotte Briskman was the brother of Jonathan Briskman VI and the Briskman family are actually Jewish, Bismarck fell in love with Charlotte Briskman, but faced a competition from Jonathan MacGriogair, a Scottish student at Lievremont. Ginevra Mary Bakirtzis (1905-1907) Both Lievremont students fell in love in 1905, Ginevra was Bismarck's first love, and by the time they hit their sixth year at Lievremont, they had an affair and Ginevra became pregnant, Bismarck abandoned her and the child. Amanda Eagleton (1907-1913) Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII and Amanda Eagleton were 17th cousins twice removed. The 17-year-old Bismarck took an interest in her although she was 45. It is possible that they ended the affair when Eagleton died. Bismarck once commented that her mother, Carolina Diana Eagleton, would "do better in bed". Carolina Eagleton died in 1917, and Bismarck mourned her greater than he mourned Amanda's passing in 1943. Shenandoah Deganawidah (1916-1936) One of the biggest hypocrites on interracial relations, Bismarck had an affair with a Native Canadian, Shenandoah Deganawidah, the marital grandmother of one of Chawosauria's emperors, Abooksigun Eluwilussit, and the affair went on from 1916 to 1936. Bismarck's relationship with Shenandoah's children, Kesegowaase, Keegsquaw (Abooksigun's mother), and Vaiveahtoish, were nothing but racial tensions. Because the children were Native Americans, Bismarck, a white man from Romania, said extremely racist things about them, which caused a rift between Bismarck and Shenandoah. Shenandoah revealed her affair to her husband, Deganawidah Kohkahycumest, and they divorced. Shenandoah and Bismarck never spoke to each other again. Jane Ann Berks (1916) Bismarck slept with Jane Ann Berks, the wife of James Dylan Oakes Sr (1890-1993) in 1916 when Berks was 15. It is assumed that Bismarck raped her but Jane Berks' diary revealed it was seduction. Berks' father, Joe Berks, believed Bismarck raped her, while her mother, Juliet Owens, another of Bismarck's mistresses, said Bismarck seduced her. Jane Berks' daughter, Jane Ann Oakes, another of Bismarck's mistresses, said Bismarck seduced her. Jane Ann Oakes (1958) Bismarck attended Jane Oakes' 18th birthday to visit his old mistress, Jane Berks. Bismarck fell in love with Jane Oakes and decided to give her a birthday present -in her room. Mary Ross (1942-1953) Mary Ann Ross had a huge crush on Bismarck, and she did get what she wanted though, an affair with him. Mary Ross wrote Bismarck a letter and the letter said that Ross wanted Bismarck, and Bismarck responded with love letters back. Mary Ross finally met Bismarck in 1942 at a party, and they started having affairs in Bismarck's office, his bedroom, and vacation retreats. The affair ended in 1953. Jeanette Victoria MacAlasdair (1943-1951) Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII and Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VI had been good friends since Lievremont, but when MacAlasdair had children, Bismarck became their godfather, but as time went by, there was one of MacAlasdair's daughters Bismarck started to take an interest in, well, sexual interest if you will. Although Jeanette MacAlasdair turned 16 in 1942, Bismarck still had a sexual lust for her. By 1943, Bismarck seduced Jeanette and started to have the affair from 1943 to 1951. After Bismarck died in 2013, Jeanette MacAlasdair took advantage of the #MeToo Movement and said the affair was actually child sexual abuse because Jeanette was 16 when Bismarck first started stocking her and 17 when Bismarck finally seduced her. Jeanette MacAlasdair faced a backlash from the Bismarck family over her allegation. The affair ended in 1951. Victoria Otilia MacAlasdair (1921-''his death'') Jeanette MacAlasdair was not the only person in her family to have sexual intercourses with Bismarck, one family member who also had sex with Bismarck was her aunt, Victoria Otilia MacAlasdair, and they had this affair literally until Bismarck himself died in 2013. Bismarck and MacAlasdair began the affair in 1921, Bismarck (31) first seduced MacAlasdair (21) in 1921 at a party, and the two starting dating. Victoria MacAlasdair actually babysitted Bismarck's children, and she and the kids described their relationship as "like a mother-child relationship". Victoria MacAlasdair considered Bismarck's children as her children. Victoria was never married nor she had any children because of the affair. When Bismarck's wife, Elisabeth, died in 1995, Bismarck and Victoria started dating openly. The affair ended when Bismarck died in 2013. Elizabeth Victoria Bismarck (1923-1928) A 17th cousin twice removed of Jonathan D. Bismarck, Bismarck had an affair with a few cousins, often distant cousins. Elizabeth Bismarck is the 17th cousin twice removed and lover of Bismarck, Bismarck commented to her father, Jonathan Drasko Bismarck XXII, about "how well she performed in bed" with him. The affair began in 1923 and it ended in 1928 when Bismarck and Elizabeth had an argument. Charlotte Bismarck (1941-1948) Another 17th cousin twice removed and lover of Bismarck, Bismarck took an interest in his 15-year-old distant cousin, Charlotte Bismarck. Bismarck commented to friends of her "performance in bed" on her 16th birthday, and in 1948, their relationship ended over Charlotte Bismarck's disagreement with Bismarck on Jewish civil rights. Jacquelyn Maria Theresa Brunswick (1912-1914, 1926-1937, 1941-1953) Got together three times in 1912, 1926, and 1941, but they broke up three times in 1914, 1937, and 1953. Jonathan and Jacquelyn had pretty much in common, they were antisemitic, they held extreme views on the world, and they were Eastern Europeans. Bismarck born in Romania and Brunswick born in Russia. It was said that they were actually met to be together, but they were met with aristocratic family standards that they had to intermarry within their families to retain their family interests in the bloodline. In 1914, Jacquelyn married her first cousin, Wilhelm Bismarck Schwartz, the son of Frederick Schwartz, and Bismarck married his orphaned sister in 1918. Their last breakup was in 1953 because Bismarck fell in love with Jacquelyn's youngest daughter, Victoria, who was 13. Jacquelyn died in 2005 and Bismarck died eight years after in 2013. Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII and Jacquelyn Maria Theresa Brunswick were 17th cousins 3x removed. Child Abuse Bismarck physically and mentally abused his children pretty often when they were children. Bismarck was overprotective of them and did love them secretly. When Bismarck died in 2013, there were notes of Bismarck expressing admirations for his children. Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVIII Bismarck often made fun of Jonathan XVIII, mocking his appearance and called him "gay" much of the time to get under his skin. Bismarck neglected Jonathan XVIII while at the same time, made sure his mother was there or a servant. Elisabeth Maria Bismarck Bismarck's relationship with Elisabeth Bismarck was somewhat peaceful, but not a normal father-daughter relationship, but a bipolar relationship between peace and abuse. When Elisabeth made a mistake, or even break something, Bismarck humiliates her by calling her "stupid", sometimes in front of people. When Elisabeth receive low grades, Bismarck hangs them on the wall as a humiliating tactic but another tactic to make her learn. When Elisabeth married Wolfgang Bakirtzis, Bismarck was disapproving. Gustavus Dragan Bismarck Gustavus Dragan Bismarck was Bismarck's third born son and fourth child. Gustavus attempts to have a good relationship with his father but always failed when Bismarck works or drinks. Gustavus had a better relationship with his mother, but a negative relationship with his father. Bismarck was cruel and abusive towards Gustavus, actually beats him, mocks him, and said he was a disappointment. In 1941, Gustavus went to give his father a recorded version of Beethoven, once Gustavus got to the entry of Bismarck's office, Bismarck opens the door, jerks the record from Gustavus, and asked "Where the fuck have you've been?" and then slammed the door on Gustavus' face. He finally moved out and moved to England. In 1943, Gustavus visited his father at Adare Manor, but Bismarck responded to Gustavus' appearance in a hostile way, this was the last time Gustavus saw his father. Dionysus Kaiser Bismarck Dionysus Bismarck never had a relationship with his father after seeing how his brothers are treated. He had a close relationship with his mother but often distanced himself from his father. When Dionysus finally encountered his father, his father came closer to his face and he angerly ordered: "MOVE!" telling him to move out of his way. That was the only encounter he had with his father. Dionysus turned on his father by voicing his support for Jewish civil rights. Alexandra Victoria Bismarck Alexandra Victoria Bismarck defied her father often on Jewish civil rights, which caused a rift between him and Alexandra. Alexandra never knew of other political issues, but Jewish civil rights she criticized her father on, and Bismarck accused Alexandra of "betraying Jesus", and flatly accused her of atheism. Jennifer Lynn Bismarck Jennifer Bismarck was Bismarck's youngest daughter. Jennifer had a difficult relationship with her father. Jennifer secretly sympathized for Jewish Chawosaurians with their struggle under his policies and because her mother was also antisemitic, she avoided discussing Jewish civil rights with her mother. Mocking Poor & Working People Bismarck's classist prejudice towards poor people is nothing new. Bismarck's wealthy status encouraged him to have a classist bias against people who are poor. Bismarck is the expert manipulator of working people. Saying what they want to hear, but when he does successfully win their votes, he governs for the rich and not for the labor vote. Bismarck was given the gift to empathize with poor and working people, but he used this gift for corrupt, self-serving purposes, Bismarck blamed the working and poor classes' situation on the Jews, and it had always won him their votes. Other TBDCategory:Male Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupt politicians Category:Terrorists Category:Perverts Category:Antisocial Category:Power Hungry Category:Xenophobes Category:Racist Category:Blackmailers Category:Aristocrats Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Totalitarians